


The Life and Times of Clinton Barton

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Clint Barton has a family, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Clint's life over the past twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**-May, 1995-**  


Clint sat in a bar with his friend and co-worker Maria Hill. They'd just gotten back from a mission gone wrong and drinking away the pain had seemed like the best option. Maria's cellphone started ringing and she pulled it out of her handbag. The long antenna caught in her hair as she drunkenly answered the call but she didn't notice it.  


"Hello?...Ooh hey Laura...'Course I'm not drunk!...I'm at that bar down on Madison, why?...Noooo don't come and get me, I'm here with a friend...he works with me...fine, see you then," Maria put the phone back into her bag.  


"My friend's coming down here because she thinks I'm drunk, which is true, but that's not important. She's gonna meet you as well, yay. Her name's Laura Prescott and she's a preschool teacher," Maria said it all in a rush, and Clint couldn't pinpoint a spot where she stopped to take a breath.  


Clint nodded at her, "Okay," he slurred before returning to his scotch.  


Laura arrived at the bar about five minutes later, and after two hours of watching the SHIELD agents drink their sorrows (she didn't know what their jobs were, she just thought they worked for the government) she took them back to her apartment, because Maria's place was across the city and Clint was so drunk that he forgot his own address.  


In the morning Clint woke up on a strange couch in a strange apartment and a pounding in his head.  


"Here you go," a soft voice said and he looked up to see a pretty woman he didn't know holding out some aspirin and a glass of water. He took them without hesitation and swallowed the pills.  


"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked wincing up at her.  


She laughed, a sugary sweet sound, "'course you wouldn't remember, Laura, Laura Prescott. I'm Maria's friend. She mentioned your name was Clint Barton, is that right?"  


"Yeah," he said, nodding his head minutely. He rested his head on the pillow, "Thank you Laura, Laura Prescott," he smiled at her and she smiled back.  


"Get some sleep Mr. Barton."  


**-December, 1999-**  


Clint could do this, he could feel the small black box in his back pocket and Laura's small hand in his own.  


"10!"  


Clint dropped her hand and moved his to the small of her back.  


"9!"  


He led Laura away from the crowd of people with a gentle smile.  


"8!"  


He turned to look at her and took her hands back into his.  


"7!"  


He kissed her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  


"6!"  


He lowered himself onto one knee.  


"5!"  


He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it up to her.  


"4!"  


Her hands shot up to cover her mouth in shock.  


"3!"  


He stood up and she barreled into him, his arms tightening around her.  


"2!"  


'I love you Laura, Laura Prescott.'  


'I love you too Mr. Barton.'  


"1!"  


They kissed as the year 2000 begun.  


**-September, 2000-**  


Laura let out a sound which was halfway between a yell and a sob from the backseat as Clint sped through the streets of New York to the hospital.  


"This is your fault Barton!"  


"I know, you've said that five times since you went into labor honey."  


"Oh don't you honey me!" Laura screamed at him before letting out another yell/sob hybrid.  


Clint winced, "Laura, we're almost there okay? I promise," he saw her nod in the rear view mirror.  


Finally they reached the hospital and went inside. Ten hours (and a lot of screaming) later, Cooper Barton was bought into the world. He was wrapped in a soft blanket and handed to Laura.  


"He's so small Clint," she said softly, staring at the babies face.  


Clint nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna ask Fury for a desk job for a while."  


Laura's head snapped up, "What, why? You hate paper work!"  


"I wanna be there for you both."  


"You will be, you don't have to take a job you hate for us Clint."  


"Fine," he said, knowing Laura wasn't going to let him.  


She smiled triumphantly, "Do you wanna hold him?"  


Clint nodded and took the baby from her carefully, "He's got your big brown eyes."  


"Well he's got your nose."  


"I love you," Clint blurted out, but he was looking at the child in his hands and Laura just smiled at the two of them.  


"Did you bring the camera?"  


Clint grabbed it out of the bag by his side and handed it to her. She held it up and lined it up to take a picture, "One more thing Clint."  


"Mhm?"  


"We're not getting married until I'm not fat anymore."  


The picture was taken of a laughing Clint holding Cooper in his arms.  


**-May, 2001-**  


Laura bounced Cooper on her knee in SHIELD Medical's Waiting Room as he made soft gurgling noises. There were tear tracks down her face as she waited for some sort of news. Finally a door opened and Maria came out carrying a clipboard and she knew something was wrong.  


"Is he okay? Maria please, I need to know!" she sobbed, placing Cooper on the ground to let him crawl around before rushing towards her friend.  


"He's alive, Laura," her own eyes filled with unshed tears.  


"But...?"  


"He's in a coma, t-they don't know if he's going to wake up," Maria told her and her arms opened widely as Laura let it sink in and promptly fell into her.  


"Oh god!" she cried and clutched onto Maria's SHIELD uniform, she looked up at her face, "You know, today's the six year anniversary of when he and I met."  


**-July, 2001-**  


Cooper played with Laura's chestnut hair as she held Clint's hand, there had been no improvement in two months and the doctors had told her to consider taking Clint off life support but she couldn't bare the thought of it. Maria, nurses and doctors would drift in and out while she was there, which would be all the time if it weren't for Cooper. As it was she was there every day for a few hours, hoping something would change but it never did.  


Cooper tugged roughly at her hair and she yelped and looked down, "Ow Coop!"  


He pointed at Clint and smiled, "Dada?"  


That was his first word.  


**-September, 2001-**  


"Hey Clint, guess what, today's Coopey's 1st birthday," Laura said as she entered the room, Cooper toddling in after her.  


"Dada," Cooper said climbing into the chair to look at Clint and Laura had to cover her mouth, Cooper didn't have any memories of Clint before the coma and it broke her heart. She sat down in her usual chair and played with her fiancé's hair gently.  


"I don't know if you can hear me babe, but if you can, I love you so so much, and I miss you, and he does too."  


**-November, 2001-**  


Laura was washing Cooper's Halloween costume when she got the call. They'd gone trick or treating the night before, Cooper went as a Ninja Turtle and she went as Robin Hood, and he'd eaten to much candy and been sick on himself.  


She answered the phone and Phil Coulson's voice came onto the line.  


"Laura, he's awake."  


It took a few seconds for it to register, "I'll be there with Cooper in twenty minutes," she told him and got off the phone as quickly as possible. She rushed around the house, finding shoes for Cooper and dressing him before locating her ring in the bathroom drawers. She'd stopped wearing it after five months of no improvements. She hadn't started dating again or anything it was just that the ring was a painful reminder of Clint, but now he was awake!  


She pulled into SHIELD headquarters and was greeted by an ecstatic Maria.  


"The first thing he said was Laura," Maria told her as she led her through the maze of hallways to the medical bay.  


Maria knocked on the door and a young blonde nurse came to the door, "He's been waiting for you," she smiled and let them in.  


"Hey Laura, Laura Prescott."


	2. Chapter 2

**-January, 2002-**  


Laura served dinner and sat down across from Clint. Cooper was in a high chair smashing his mash potato determinedly. Laura picked at her food, she had something to tell Clint but wasn't sure how to.  


"Coop, maybe you should _eat_ some of that potato instead of just pulverising it buddy," Clint smiled at his son, the small blonde boy shook his head and Clint sighed, "Children, what a delight."  


"Uh, Clint, that reminds me, I have something I gotta tell you."  


"What is it Laura?"  


"You know how we were planning the wedding for August?"  


"Yeah..." Clint said uncertainly, tilting his head to the side to look at her.  


"Well, I don't think that'll work."  


"Why not?"  


"I wanna fit into my dress on my wedding day."  


Clint took a minute to realise what she was saying, "Y-you're...?"  


She nodded with a grin, "We're having another baby!"  


Laura had never seen her fiancé move so quickly as he did in that moment, he was around the table and hugging her in a matter of seconds.  


**-August, 2002-**  


Clint was on an undercover mission. He was sitting in his motel room in Siberia when he received a call from Maria, alerting him to the fact that Laura had gone into labor.  


Needless to say he finished the mission quickly after that and returned to base, sat through Coulson's horribly long debriefing and rushed back to New York. He went straight to the apartment, knowing that she'd have left hospital by now, and was greeted by Maria at the door. She smiled softly and ushered him inside.  


"Maria, who is it?" Laura called out from the next room and when Clint walked in she gasped, "You're home!" he rushed towards her and knelt by her side, kissing her forehead. Then he turned to look at the baby in her arms, who reached her small hands out to him.  


"Lila?" he asked Laura, they'd been careful to discuss names beforehand in case he was on mission when their daughter was born.  


Laura nodded, "This is our daughter, Lila Barton, she was born on August 22nd at 3:00am, she couldn't wait until daylight I guess."  


"She's got your eyes Laura, Laura Prescott."  


"No she doesn't, her eyes are blue, you're just trying to imitate the conversation we had when Cooper was born," Laura laughed.  


"No I'm not, I'm just trying to make the woman I love laugh."  


"Well it's working Mr. Barton."  


**-December, 2003-**  


Clint was starting to think he'd never get married, he'd been engaged going on four years and nothing ever seemed to go right for them. He and Laura had been planning for a November wedding but of course before he could apply for the days off he'd been given an extended assignment. He'd now been following this woman around the planet for two months.  


She had fiery red hair and a terrifying smirk. They were currently in Budapest, and finally were meeting face to face. Well, sorta, she had him pinned underneath her with his chest pressed to the ground painfully.  


"Who are you?" she snarled, her Russian accent was strong and sharp.  


"I'm a SHIELD agent," he said, and he couldn't believe what he was gonna do next, "I was sent to kill you, but I'm reconsidering following through," this caught her off guard and he took the opportunity to flip them over and shove the gun out of her hand. He pinned her arms above her head and was met with a glare even more terrifying than her smirk, "I'm serious, I don't think you're quite in control of your actions."  


"Of course I'm in control of my actions!" she snapped at him.  


"Then tell me why you chose to be an assassin," he raised an eyebrow and she faltered.  


"It's what I was raised to do," she said, her voice softening. This made Clint frown.  


"You were raised to kill people?"  


"Yes, the people I work for, they took me in when I was orphaned at eight years old."  


Clint was about to say something else when a bomb went off in the warehouse.  


He probably should have factored in the fact that other people were after this woman as well, people who wouldn't care if he got hurt in the progress. But he didn't.  


When he came to the woman, Natalia Romanova, that was the name on the case file, was sat next to him with a cloth, cleaning out his wounds. She was singing, at least he thought she was, he could see her lips moving but heard no sound.  


"N-Natalia?" he asked, and had to force himself not to panic when he didn't hear the words come from his mouth, but she looked at his face, and he saw that she was talking again. He shook his head.  


"I-I can't hear you, hell I can't hear myself," he told her, and her face fell.  


She leant over him and he realised for the first time they were in a motel. She picked up a notepad and pen and scribbled down a message, handing it to him. In neatly printed words it said.  


'The bomb was closer to you, I had hoped you would be okay, but I'm afraid it could have damaged your hearing, you may be deaf.' He read the words three times before they registered.  


"Natalia, how old are you?" he asked absentmindedly.  


'19, why?' she writes on the paper.  


"I'm 29, I've been engaged for four years, I'm a father to two children and apparently now deaf, my life story seems to be all planned out, you're 19 and have the chance to turn your life around, please consider SHIELD."  


'Fine, but I have to bandage you up.'  


He fell asleep after she was finished and when he woke up she was in the shower, but there was a note on his chest, in messy writing it said, 'I'll join SHIELD, but from now on my name is Natasha.'  


**-February, 2005-**  
This was it, today was the day, Clint Barton was getting married. Natasha glided into the room in a blue dress that matched the groomsmen's ties. She was Clint's best man and rolled her eyes when she saw him, "Clint, stop playing with your hearing aids, you'll be fine," she told him off in a perfect American accent.  


He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.  


"What if she changes her mind and leaves me?"  


Nat sighed and sat down beside him, "You two have been engaged for six years, if she wanted to leave you she'd have done it by now."  


Clint thought about it for a second, "That's possibly true."  


She hit him upside the head, "It's definitely true!"  


He grinned at her sheepishly and rubbed the spot where she hit him.  


Clint stood across from Laura, he'd just finished his vows and it was her turn. She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek, and he felt her fiddle with his hearing aid, he frowned but she placed a hand on his arm reassuringly.  


He saw her lips moving and realised shed turned his hearing aid off. He recognised the words she was saying, he'd heard her say them a million times before, 'I love you,' and then she started to sign.  


' _You are my one and only, my soulmate, I will love you for the rest of my life. You are the one I want to wake up next to everyday for the rest of my life. You are the one I want to grow old beside. You are the one I want to kiss goodnight to,_ ' she finished and reached out to turn his hearing aid on, "I love you."  


Clint saw Maria smiling widely behind Laura in a violet dress and he knew that his fiancé had told the Maid of Honour her little plan.  


The officiant continued with the ceremony and when it was time to exchange the rings Cooper came down the aisle, dressed in a small tux with a wide smile, he was the ring bearer and very proud of himself. Lila sat on a bench not too far away in her flower girl dress, her curly brown hair tied into pigtails.  


"You may now kiss the bride."  


Laura smiled and pressed her lips against Clint's, his arms wrapping around her waist gently.  


"I love you Laura, Laura Barton."  


"I love you too Mr. Barton."  


**-February, 2005-**  


At the wedding reception Clint was talking to Laura's younger cousin, she was nineteen and liked archery.  


"'Scuse me Kate, but seriously, if you ever want archery tips I can help," Clint said before turning to Natasha and smiling widely, "I'm married!"  


"I know!" she said taking a sip of her wine.  


"Hey hey hey, underage drinking is not allowed at my wedding!" he said taking the glass away from the assassin.  


She scrunched up her nose, "In Russia, the legal drinking age is 18 you know," she mumbled, her voice slipping back into her natural accent for a second.  


"Well in America it's not, and your 21st isn't until November."  


She sighed and mumbled, "Глупый законопослушный ханжа два-обувь», before wandering off, sometimes Clint wondered if he should a learn Russian then he realised he probably wouldn't like the things she said to him.  


Suddenly Clint felt arms wrapped around his legs tightly. He looked down to see his kids and laughed, "Hey guys," he smiled, and when they let go he kneeled down in front of them.  


"Dada, Mummy was looking for you," Cooper told him.  


"Where is she bud?"  


Lila jumped in and answered first, "She's with Aunt Maria over there," she said pointing.  


"Thanks Lila," he said kissing their heads and heading towards his fiancé, _wife_.  


"Hey sweetie," she smiled when she spotted him, he kissed her quickly on the cheek.  


"The kids said you were looking for me."  


"Mhm, I was," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I wanted to check, that thing I did with the vows, that was okay right?"  


"'Course it was," he said playing with a loose curl.  
W "That's good," she smiled, "I love you."  


"I love you too."  


**-May, 2006-**  


Clint and Laura stood in front of a farm, their kids running around like maniacs. Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach and Laura leaned against him.  


"We bought a farm," he mumbled into her hair.  


"I'm aware of that Clint," she smiled, "Well Mr. Barton, how about we go inside?"  


"I think that's an excellent idea Laura, Laura Barton."


	3. Chapter 3

**-February, 2009-**  


Natasha sat in the corner of the motel room she and Clint were sharing whilst on mission, they were in Bulgaria and she currently wished she could turn off her hearing. Clint was on the phone to Laura, it was their anniversary, and they were being very gross and sentimental.  


"Иисус Христос, заткнись!"  


It was about a minute before she noticed he'd gone quiet, when she looked up at him his face was pale, the phone still pressed to his ear.  


"Clint? Clint what's wrong?" she asked, her voice taking an edge of worry as she rushed to kneel beside him.  


"She's gone," he mumbled.  


"What do you mean she's gone?"  


"Laura, we were talking, and all of a sudden I-I heard gunshots, then a crushing sound and the phone went silent."  


"О нет, Oh Clint, I'll call Coulson, have him send out an extraction team for you, ask him to check it out, okay?"  


Clint nodded numbly. Natasha took the phone from him and selected Coulson's contact, her spare arm wrapped around Clint carefully.  


"Agent Barton, you better have a good reas-"  


"It's Natasha Coulson."  


"Well what is it Romanoff?"  


"Clint was talking to Laura on the phone, and he heard gunshots then the phone went silent, can you please check it out?" she asked him as Clint rested his head on her shoulder tiredly and she played with his dirty blonde hair calmingly.  


"Of course, Barton shouldn't be on mission if he's distracted, I'll send an extraction team for him," Coulson said it all very seriously and professionally, "How are you holding-?"  


"I'm fine Coulson, I can complete the mission by myself," she assured him.  


"Okay," he said and hung up.  


**-March, 2009-**  


The funeral was small, and as soon as it was over Clint was back at the hospital with his daughter. Laura had been shot in the head and died instantly, whilst Cooper had been shot multiple times and bled out. Lila, however, was shot in the shoulder, and hit her head on a piece of furniture, leaving her in a coma.  


' _like father like daughter_ ,' Clint couldn't help but think when they'd told him.  


He spent practically every second of the day by her side. When he wasn't at the hospital he was being watched carefully by Maria (Natasha was on mission baby sitting some privileged millionaire). But as soon as he could be he was back there again.  


**-April, 2009-**  


"Happy Easter Lila, I got you one of those bunnies you love so much."  


**-May, 2009-**  


"Nothing new to report today sweetheart, I'll keep you posted."  


**-June, 2009-**  


"Well it's Summer, which means if you were awake you probably would have forced me to take you to the pool."  


**-July, 2009-**  


"Daddy couldn't come in today so you get your lovely godmother Maria instead."  


"And Auntie Natasha."  


"Yeah, her too."  


"Listen Lila, Daddy's been really sad for a while now, so if you can hear me, we need you to fight, because we all want you to come home."  


**-August, 2009-**  


"Happy Birthday baby."  


**-September, 2009-**  


"Today would have been your brother's birthday, but I'm trying not to think about it, so I don't really know why I'm telling you..."  


**-October, 2009-**  


"Happy Halloween, pumpkin."  


**-November, 2009-**  


"I love you, please, I need you to come back to me."  


**-December, 2009-**  


"Clint it's Christmas!"  


"I know that Nat, I don't see your point!"  


"Come home, just for tonight!"  


"No! She could wake up, and she'll be scared and alone and I don't want to do that to her!"  


"Please, I promise if she wakes up, we'll be right back here in a matter of minutes."  


"I can't."  


"Ugh, goodnight Clint."  


"Merry Christmas Tash."  


"Yeah you too."  


**-January, 2010-**  


"Sir, she hasn't had any improvement since the accident, you have to consider-"  
"No."  


**-February, 2010-**  


"Goodnight princess, I love you, s-say hello to your mum and brother for me."  
^—^—^—^—––--—–—– "Clint, she's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**-June, 2010-**  


Natasha pounded her fist on Clint's apartment door. She'd been standing here for five minutes and the old lady who lived in the apartment across from him had already come out and shushed her. Finally she sighed and rummaged around in her bag for the spare key she kept with her at all times. She unlocked the door and let herself in quietly.  


"Clint?" she called out, knowing he probably wouldn't have his hearing aids in but trying anyway. She made a strangled noise of surprise (mixed with a few choice words in Russian) when a dog jumped her as she entered the living room. She pushed it away and continued towards his bedroom. Picking through the mess of pizza boxes and take-away coffee cups.  


She opened the door without knocking and saw Clint lying in the bed with a hand over his face. She sat beside him and he looked up, surprised when he saw that it was Nat.  


"Natasha?" he asked groggily putting his hearing aids in. She held back a sigh, she was always Natasha now, it had been a while since she'd heard Clint use a nickname for anyone. She was Natasha, not Tasha, or Nat, or even Talia.  


"Who else were you expecting?" she asked, bringing herself back to the present, "By the way, there's a dog in your apartment."  


"I'll try not to take personal offence to that, Agent Romanoff," a voice came from the bathroom and Natasha turned to see Bobbi Morse leaning against the door frame wrapped in a light purple towel, a smirk on her face.  


Clint looked between the two women, everyone knew they didn't have the best track record. They were both fiery and competitive and SHIELD had found out the hard way that leaving them alone together would result in the room being thoroughly trashed and them arguing over who's make shift weapon was superior. Needless to say he wasn't too thrilled by the idea of being caught between the spider and the bird.  


"What are you doing here Agent Morse?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.  


"Now Natasha, I thought you were smart enough to have worked that out."  


The red head rolled her eyes and turned to Clint, effectively ending the conversation, "As I was saying, there's a Labrador in your living room."  


"He's Kate's, she's in California and asked me to look after him."  


"Who on Earth is Kate?"  


"Friend of mine."  


Bobbi coughed from the doorway, evidently she'd gotten dressed because she now wore dark skinny jeans and a black sweater, "I gotta go Clint," she said grabbing her bag off the ground, she looked like she wanted to kiss him but settled for ruffling his hair. She may like pushing Natasha's buttons but she was not dumb enough to flick the switch that turned her from cold and distant to 'I COULD MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP'.  


After the blonde had left Natasha began talking, "So, this Kate, are you sleeping with her as well?" she asked it casually, inspecting her red nail polish for cracks.  


Clint made a choking sound and looked up at her in shock, "No! She's spoiled and rich and like, nine years old. Well no, that's an exaggeration, she's actually 24 but still."  


"And how did you meet this Kate," she asked gently, if Clint was making new friends that was a good thing. When he froze and clenched his fists, however, she thought she may have said the wrong thing.  


"She was, she was at the wedding, her cousin is, _was_ , Laura," he stammered, turning away from her.  


Natasha mentally winced, she'd never heard Clint stammer other than on his wedding day. She opened her mouth to say something but apparently he wasn't done.  


"See, Kate, she's always loved archery, as long as I've known her, and I've helped her a few times. But, last year she, um, she was attacked, in the park," Tasha's mouth formed a small 'O', "And she asked me to teach her self defence, so, in case it ever happens again, she can knock her assailant out with one hit."  


"Clint that's really nice of you."  


"She's a good kid, kinda reminds me of you sometimes," he said, turning back to Natasha. She smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.  


"I'm sure she's a million times better a person than me."  


**-October, 2010-**  


Natasha had received a call from Sharon Carter asking her to come into SHIELD base and as she swung open the heavy metal door she understood why. She immediately heard the thick, gravelly voice of her best friend from several floors above her. With a glance around the room she concluded that the rest of SHIELD could probably hear it as well.  


She trudged her black ugg-boot clad feet up the stairs, following Clint's voice, she listened carefully and determined that he wanted back into the field, which she understood, paper work was a bitch.  


She found herself at Nick Fury's office, and just as she was about to knock a voice came from the other end of the corridor.  


"Agent Romanoff!"  


Natasha turned and came face-to-face with Fury's third-in-command's usually smiling face, right now she looked decidedly troubled.  


"Agent Carter, what can I do for you?"  


She handed her a file, "Agent Barton obviously wants to go out on the field, we were thinking about starting him off slow."  


Natasha raised an eyebrow and opened the file, skimming the words quickly, "He'll know what you're doing."  


"I know, but he won't pass up the opportunity to work. We think it would be good if he had someone accompany him, a friend."  


"That's true. And let me guess, I'm the friend?"  


Sharon nodded, "Yes, now could you please go in there and calm him down? Agent Morse is in there now trying to calm him down but we believe you'll do a better job."  


She sighed and swing open the door, "Clint we're going to New Mexico!"  


**-February, 2011-**  


Natasha had just finished dying her hair, a colour which was called 'Intense Red' (she thought they'd really missed the opportunity to call it 'Blood of my Enemies'), and was lounging on her couch when she received a phone call. She picked up the phone after pausing her show and answered without checking caller ID.  


"Clint?"  


"Hello? Is this Natasha, sorry you were the first contact on Clint's phone and I didn't know what to do," a voice said from the other end and Natasha sat up straight, who had Clint's phone? "Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Kate Bishop," the girl continued and ohhh, that's who it is.  


"Yes, this is Natasha, why exactly are you calling me from Clint's phone?" she asked, grabbing her yellow leather jacket off the back of the couch along with her motorbike keys before Kate had even replied.  


"Well, see I came over to Clint's this morning, and he wasn't answering his door, so I picked the lock, and he's lying on his bed with, um, he's got a bottle of vodka, and there are a bunch of empty beer bottles on the ground, and he tried to hit me with the vodka when I touched him," Natasha paused and glanced at her calendar, checking the date.  


"Kate, do you know what date your cousin passed away?" she asked uncharacteristically gently and the younger woman's breath hitched.  


"Oh Clint I'm so sorry I forgot," she murmured.  


"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply regret the gross girl on girl rivalry between Bobbi and Nat but smol me wrote this I've grown a lot in the year~ since I posted it


End file.
